


Mother • Coyote

by Alley_Walk (AlleyWalk_writes)



Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: An AU in which:, Future Fic, Gabriel is trans, Gen, Gift Fic, Grace is Mercy and Adam's biological daughter, Grace is also trans, Jesse drops out of college to be a hairdresser, Kyle and Warren get married and both wear dresses at the wedding, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyWalk_writes/pseuds/Alley_Walk
Summary: On her daughter Grace's birthday (or chosen birthday), Mercy drives them out to the preserve.
Relationships: Adam Hauptman/Mercy Thompson, Mercy Thompson & Grace Thompson-Hauptman
Kudos: 9





	Mother • Coyote

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! So this is my first Mercy Thompson fic, sorry for the lack of other characters but I only really had Mercy decently characterized. 
> 
> Enjoy~!

As I turn down the small winding road that leads towards the Reserve, its usual dust and dirt covered by a layer of thick snow, I glance at my fifteen-year-old daughter Grace, her head turned away from me as she writes on the fogged over passenger window beside her. Probably mirrorwriting in the form of insults, knowing her. I examine her out of the corner of my eye, smiling as she squints at me in suspicion with her chocolate brown eyes. She has her father’s eyes and my skin tone, lightened by genetics but darkened by the sun. Her hair is as dark as mine, though shorter, in a cute bob cut.

“Mom,  _ what _ ?” Grace asks, exasperated.

I smile at her. “Nothing.”

The car pulls into the parking lot, and I put it into park, pulling the keys from the ignition and quickly pocketing them. I force Grace back into her coat despite her protests, and we clomp into the forest in our heavy boots and puffy coats. There’s a frigid wind blowing through the trees, and I rub my fingers together and blow on them; even through the gloves, they’re stock cold. 

Grace is another matter.

Even though my child was born in the height of spring, she is thoroughly a winter baby, in love with the ice and snow as much as one can be. She’s quick to shuck off her clothes, throwing them to the snowy ground without care (most likely because she knew I would take care of them for her… the little snit). She shapeshifts between one breath and the next, and she turns to look at me, her wolf tail wagging. I smile at her and step forward, running my hand through her brindled blue-grey fur.

Discarding my clothes, I shed my human worries and run off into the wood, my daughter bounding playfully beside me. She nips at my ear and I nuzzle her face with mine, scenting the air until I catch the smell of a rabbit nearby. Nudging my charge into position, we go out for a hunt.

* * *

On the drive back, Grace tilts her head and gives me a smile. “Thanks, mom. That was pretty fun. 10/10, would recommend.”

I smile at her. “That’s just the start. You  _ are _ the birthday girl, after all.” I tease.

Grace thinks for a moment. “Cookies for dinner?”

I nod. “Cookies for dinner.” I might not be the most responsible parent, but I can at least make my kids happy.

Grace grins.


End file.
